For over twenty years the goal of the Proteomics Core (PC) has been to provide essential services in protein chemistry, protein separation and mass spectrometry to center members fostering many investigations in proteomics and clinical biomarker discovery. From 2008-2012, the PC has supported 102 cancer center members with a broad diversity of projects in ten MCCC programs that include Cell Biology, Developmental Therapeutics, Gene and Virus Therapy, Cancer Immunology and Immunotherapy, Gastrointestinal Cancer, Hematologic Malignancies, Neuro-onclogy, Women's Cancer and others. These investigators are members of 31 departments or divisions at Mayo Clinic; between 2010-2012 over 72% of these members had active peer-reviewed funding. Since the analysis, separation, and characterization of proteins or protein-protein complexes is an essential aspect of many cancer-related investigations and translational discoveries, the PC offers a broad variety of services to support protein analysis. These services are divided into six major categories:(1) Peptide Synthesis Services; (2) Mass Spectrometry Services; (3) Protein and Peptide Separation Services; (4) Quantitative Services: Peptide or Small Molecule; (5) Electrophoresis Services; and (6) Ancillary and Computational Services. The services offered are highly competitive with outside vendors and academic institutions and they are readily accessible via web ordering or by personal request; the ease of in-house access and the fast turn-around time for most services provides great value to center members. Dr. McCormick has been director of the shared resource since 1992, and Dr. Bergen the co-director since 2005. Their effective vision and direction of the 10.4 FTE technical staff has produced a high level of productivity, service, and value to cancer center members. Center members have first priority access to all services and obtain free consultation and project management; in general the resource offers a fee-for-service users via a charge back system. In the currently funded period (2012-2013) fifty-four (54) center members utilized 2468 units of service, which comprised a 64% total usage of all services offered by the PC shared resource; of these fifty-four members, 72% (i.e. 39 members) had peer reviewed support, and 28% (i.e., 15 members) were unfunded: (Note: many of the unfunded members were either junior faculty or new recruits).